Flirt or Treat! OS KnB
by MistakenSama
Summary: Petite suite d'OS d'Halloween sur nos chers joueurs de basket préférés. Warning, Yaoi & Lemon ! Divers couples à venir :3
1. Des bonbons ou un sort !

**One-Shot n°1**

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici un petit OS sur Halloween – peut être suivi d'autres si j'ai le temps pendant les vacances - !**

**Celui-ci est basé sur le AoKiseKuro (Oh un plan a trois ! *^* -Ellywn) mais les prochains ne le seront peut être pas, je vous le dis tout de suite ~**

**Bref, voilà le Disclaimer que vous aimez tous :**

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI - Ce serait très gentil de les donner à la communauté des Fujoshi mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'accord pour le moment –**

**Rating : M car lemon ! ( peut-être pas dans tout les OS ) Alors au revoir tout les petits enfants même si je sais que vous allez rester alors ça sert à rien de vous le dire. (J'aime bien les petits n'enfants moi ! -Ellywn)**

**Couple : Aomine x Kise x Kuroko et autres à venir (avec sûrement Kuroko *Kukuku* ) Vous pouvez toujours m'en suggérer tant que ça reste dans KnB :3**

**Bonne lecture ~**

**Je remercie aussi Ellywn pour son aide ( ARIGATO LOUTRE-SAMA ! )**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

_OS no.1 : Des bonbons ou un sort !_

_31 octobre - 17h45, fin du club de basket._

Kise sortit du vestiaire de son club de basket. L'entraînement était enfin achevé, et il était toujours épuisé malgré la douche revigorante qu'il venait de prendre. Bien que son coach ne soit pas aussi sévère qu'Akashi l'était au temps de Teiko, cela restait éprouvant. En parlant Teiko, ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il n'avait pas revu les autres joueurs de la génération miracle. Les matchs allaient reprendre très prochainement.

Mais c'était aussi bientôt la Toussaint, et il était hors de question pour Ryouta qu'ils mettent les matchs pendant cette période, quand même ! Et dire qu'il allait fêter Halloween, tout seul. Ses senpais et ses sœurs aînées étaient trop occupés ce soir là, n'ayant pas de temps s'amuser avec lui...

Ryouta frissonna lorsque le vent frais d'octobre le décoiffa, lui donnant la chair de poule, et il se dirigea rapidement vers la station de bus. Ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

À l'arrêt, une petite vieille et son minuscule caniche observait le blondinet très étrangement, ce qui commença à être gênant pour lui.

Puis le bus arriva, malheureusement bondé.

Il entra dans le car, tendit sa carte au contrôleur avec un sourire éclatant et prit une des poignées présentes au-dessus de sa tête pour ne pas tomber quand le bus roulera. Les lycéennes derrière lui ne cessaient de piailler sans arrêt, pouffant, bavardant à voix haute et interrompant ses pensées. C'était lui qui était censé discuter gaiement avec ses camarades - même si en général il était plus en train de monologuer avec l'homme invisible - ! Il y avait aussi une désagréable odeur de cigarette et Kise dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas plisser le nez et garder un visage impassible, serré comme une sardine dans le petit autobus.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le paysage à sa droite composé d'immeubles gris, de lumières vives et de passants dont on ne pouvait distinguer les traits dû de la vitesse de l'autobus. La seule chose qu'il désirait à ce moment là était la tranquillité. Oui, Kise Ryouta avait le droit de vouloir cela, comme tout le monde. Ce n'était pas réellement étonnant de la part d'une idole, vous ne pensez pas ?

Il se décida de descendre une station avant la sienne, afin de marcher dans le calme et de profiter des derniers rayons du jour, qui disparaîtraient sans doute bientôt.

Les rues commerçantes, étaient illuminées par les décorations orangées et violettes, les citrouilles, les fantômes et les monstres de toutes sortes se disputaient la place dans les vitrines des plus grands magasins de la ville. Plusieurs enfants étaient déjà en train de courir un peu partout avec leur déguisement sur le dos et leurs petits chaudrons à peine remplis alors qu'il n'était que dix huit heures. Kise se disait qu'acheter quelques bonbons au cas où il aurait de la visite ce soir serait une bonne idée.

Il rentra dans un konbini*, une fois arrivé à proximité de chez lui et se dirigea vers le rayon de sucreries. Ce dernier était presque vide, à sa grande déception. Le magasin avait littéralement été dévalisé par les hordes de parents et d'enfants durant toute la semaine.

Finissant ses achats, il parvint à sa maison avec des sachets de sucettes fantômes et de Jelly beans à la main, n'ayant rien trouver de mieux.

Il entra, le salon était la première pièce à laquelle on avait directement accès en rentrant. Il était plutôt spacieux et n'était pas trop chargé, avec une ou deux peintures sur les murs et quelques bibelots sur les étagères. Pourtant, ce qui lui donnait son charme était les tons beige et jaune qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec le parquet en chêne sombre. Il avait eu raison de faire confiance à ses sœurs Son canapé lui avait tant manqué qu'il s'affala dessus après avoir posé ses courses – jeter serait un meilleur terme - et enlever ses chaussures.

Avec son travail à mi-temps en tant que mannequin, Kise pouvait se permettre une petite pose dans son luxueux sofa, non ? Juste un petit peu, un tout petit peu… Il s'était endormi, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Un bruit soudain le réveilla. Le grand blond remarqua qu'une brusque pluie venait de s'abattre dehors, très fortement. Les gouttes d'eau martelaient les vitres ce qui faisaient un boucan pas possible.

_Bon, l'idée d'avoir de la visite ce soir est tombée à l'eau je crois…, pensa t'il. _

Il se releva péniblement de son confortable canapé et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone : 20h57, l'heure idéale pour manger !

Kise se dit qu'il était drôlement intelligent pour avoir fait cette réflexion et s'en alla immédiatement dans la cuisine en quête de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Tandis qu'il fouillait ses étagères, son portable retentit.

« - Quoi ? »

Kise se jeta dessus pour l'allumer. Son écran afficha un 'Vous avez reçu 1 message' et il parut tout excité en se demandant qui lui avait envoyé un sms.

Serait-ce un message de Kasamatsu-senpai pour s'excuser ? Ou peut-être de quelqu'un d'autre, comme sa manager… Ce serait quand même une moins bonne nouvelle s'il s'agissait de sa manager puisque ''Manager'' qui vous appelle signifie ''Travail Supplémentaire''. Notre ami n'aimait pas le boulot supplémentaire, encore moins pendant ses congés.

Il déverrouilla l'écran pour lire le SMS qu'on venait de lui envoyer. Un numéro inconnu. Tout d'abord méfiant, il observa le message :

_~ Un bonbon ou un sort ~_

Était-ce une blague pour l'évènement ? Qui pourrait lui envoyer ce genre de message, à 21h qui plus est ?

'Vous avez reçu **1** message'

« - Encore ? »

_~ Un bonbon ou un sort ~_

Il saisit son téléphone à deux mains et tâcha d'écrire une réponse assez convenable.

_~Si c'est une plaisanterie, ce n'est pas drôle, alors arrêtez s'il vous plaît ~_

'Vous avez reçu **3** messages'

C'était trop, là. Il reposa l'appareil dans sa poche sans prendre la peine de regarder sa messagerie et saisit un plat de nouilles instantanées dans le réfrigérateur qu'il fourra dans le micro-onde pendant deux minutes.

**DRING****

_On ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser tranquille ?_

Le joueur de Kaijo se dirigea vers sa porte en trottinant. Il s'attendait à trouver une bande de gosses assez courageux pour lutter contre la pluie (Note de l'auteur : l'appel des bonbons est toujours plus fort) et fut donc très surpris en voyant un petit chien lui sauter à la figure. Il ne put lutter, ayant les mains prises avec les sachets de friandises.

« Bonsoir, Kise-kun. »

_Attendez, cette voix c'est…_

« Ku-…Kurokocchin ? », demanda t-il timidement. »

On lui enleva le pauvre Nigo du visage et il put enfin voir les visiteurs devant lui. Effectivement, il s'agissait de Kuroko Tetsuya en compagnie d'Aomine et ils étaient tout deux…Déguisés ? À sa gauche, Tetsuya était vêtu comme un sorcier avec un adorable ruban rouge autour du cou et un chapeau un peu trop grand pour lui qui penchait sur le côté. Le chiot arborait le même nœud, fixant Ryouta de ses grands yeux bleus, bien au chaud dans les bras du bleuté.

Kise trouva Tetsuya plus adorable que d'habitude, quant à Aomine, il se tenait droit et fier dans son déguisement de Dracula, souriant de toutes ses dents. Ça lui allait plutôt bien et Kise se surprit même à le trouver sexy dans son costume de vampire. Ryouta se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là tout les deux, alors qu'à priori, les deux jeunes hommes avaient coupés les ponts depuis Teiko. Pas dans le sens qu'ils entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicale auparavant mais à son souvenir, ces deux là avaient toujours été très proche et Kise s'étaient même senti un peu jaloux à cette époque ( Note de l'Auteur : Mon petit Kurokocchiiin *larmes aux yeux* ).

« - Hey Kise ! Tu ne trouves pas nos costumes super ?!, demanda Daiki en grand gamin qu'il était. Le grand brun l'asséna d'une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Hein ?... Euh, ouais.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu de tes propos, Kise-kun, fit remarquer le plus petit.

\- Mais si ! »

Un peu perdu, le blond, qui tenait à savoir la raison de leur visite, continua :

« Euhm, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là sinon ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes face à lui se regardèrent un instant silencieusement avant de dire d'une même voix avec un petit sourire :

« Trick or Treat, Kise !»

*Lemon [ Âme sensibles s'abstenir ]*

Pas très réceptif, le blond mit un bout de temps à répondre en bégayant :

« Hee ? Ah, mais j'-j'avais prévu de donner ces bonbons aux en-enfants…Mais si vous en voulez je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on lui sauta dessus pour la deuxième fois. Il tomba à la renverse, laissant s'étaler les paquets de bonbons sur le sol. Il grommela en commençant à se relever sur les coudes.

« Oi, ça fait mal, Kurokocchiiin… »

Tetsuya se tenait à califourchon sur lui, prenant appui sur son torse. Daiki, derrière eux, entra à son tour et referma la porte, affichant un rictus malicieux.

« Nous ne voulons pas CE genre de friandises, Kise-kun… »

Le jeune garçon prit la tête du blond entre ses mains et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Ryouta resta immobile, ne sachant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire.

« Ku-…rokocchin ? »

Tetsuya lui offrit un sourire amusé avant qu'il ne reprenne possession de sa bouche, sa langue rose quémandant l'accès à sa cavité buccale.

« Ce n'est pas juste s'il n'y a que Tetsu' qui s'amuse, grommela Daiki. »

Le grand brun, se sentant un peu à l'écart, se plaça derrière Kise et le saisit dans ses bras. Il posa ses lèvres gourmandes dans son cou, mordillant gentiment la peau de ses canines pointues. Le blondinet ne retint pas un gémissement bruyant, permettant par la même occasion à Kuroko de mêler leurs langues ensembles. Il frissonna lorsque Tetsu passa ses mains sous son pull. Ses mains étaient froides mais laissait une sensation de chaleur se propager en lui.

Aomine s'attaqua immédiatement à son pantalon, défaisant la ceinture de Kise.

« Oya, oya, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, il dit cela en pressant sa main contre la bosse qui déformait le jean du blond. »

Un deuxième gémissement, puis un troisième, suivis d'une multitude d'autres, résonnaient dans l'entrée, causé par les bons traitements que prodiguaient Daiki et Tetsuya à leur ancien coéquipier. Kise n'était pas spécialement dégoûté et en demanderait même plus s'il n'était pas déjà embrouillé par la vague de plaisir qui le traversait. Kuroko releva le haut du blond, dévoilant son torse imberbe, et suite à un dernier baiser chaste, il lui fit mordre le pull afin qu'il ne s'égosille pas trop fort. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son ventre et remontèrent à sa poitrine où il s'arrêta pour jouer un instant avec les deux boutons de chair si appétissant. Les mains, vite remplacées par la bouche, rejoignirent celles de Daiki qui s'activaient sous le boxer de leur victime.

« Aominecchin, Kurokocchin… »

La voix suppliante de Ryouta donna une impulsion aux deux autres joueurs qui se pressèrent alors plus. Daiki ouvrit sa propre braguette pour sortir son sexe de sa prison de tissues qui était trop serrée et se frotta vigoureusement au dos du blond en grognant. Il se retenait de ne pas le prendre immédiatement, craignant de lui faire mal. Il jeta un regard à son camarade qui s'occupait de l'érection de Kise avec une main, l'autre malaxant ses bourses tout en jetant au bronzé un regard plein d'envie. Le brun se pencha au dessus de l'épaule du blond pour cueillir les lèvres de son ombre - il interdira toujours à Bakagami la propriété sur Kuroko, nah. -, enroulant sa langue autour de sa jumelle. Un grognement de satisfaction lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit les doigts timides de Ryouta sur sa verge tendue, pas aussi timide que ça en réalité.

Le plus petit des trois était descendu des cuisses du blond pour se frayer un chemin entre elles. Il se pencha sur la queue dressée et palpitante, se léchant les lèvres avec volupté. Voilà le genre de sucrerie qu'il désirait…

Tetsuya posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le bout rose du sexe qui se raidit à se contact, avant de l'englober et de le suçoter comme il le faisait avec une paille lorsqu'il buvait un milkshake.

Kise, qui n'en pouvait plus de ces traitements, sursauta lorsque quelque chose toucha son intimité. Un petit glapissement franchît ses lèvres quand la 'chose' le pénétra, et glapit lorsqu'elle fut rejoint par d'autres. La sensation n'était pas agréable du tout, mais son attention fut vite reprise par la vision du petit bleu en train de lui appliquer une fellation.

Kuroko qui avait prit l'initiative pour préparer Ryouta, fut aidé par Aomine. Il laissa donc l'anneau de chair pour se préoccuper du sien. Ils auraient du prendre un peu de lubrifiant avant de partir… Daiki était vraiment toujours trop pressé. Il ne rejetait pas la faute sur lui, ce n'était pas son genre, mais ils auraient du y penser pour ne pas que la Première Fois de Kise se passe trop mal. C'était bien leur objectif, vous l'aurez deviné.

Tetsuya continuait de sucer l'érection avec ardeur, retirant ses doigts une fois qu'il fut fin prêt, lâchant à contre cœur sa friandise et regagnant sa place initiale sur ses genoux. Ryouta, qui avait tout d'abord émit une plainte frustré en l'absence de la bouche chaude autour de sa verge, était après-en hypnotisé par le joueur fantôme, ses yeux fixé sur le corps ondulant au dessus de lui. Le plus petit se plaça au dessus de Kise, se positionnant devant le sexe palpitant avant de s'empaler dessus dans un long gémissement.

Ryouta sentait le fourreau de chair étroit se resserrer sur lui alors que les doigts d'Aomine venaient de toucher un point sensible en lui.

Le bronzé, impatient, retira ses doigts quand il entendit la réaction de Kise lorsqu'il avait appuyé sur _cet _endroit. Les cris des deux autres hommes l'avait rendu trop excité pour attendre encore un peu. Il retira totalement son pantalon qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors que baissé et s'infiltra en Kise le plus doucement possible. Ou plutôt, le moins violemment possible.

Ryouta hurla presque tant la douleur le consumait, au plus profond de lui. Le sexe du brun était vraiment imposant, et même le plaisir que lui donnait le bleuté ne suffisait pas à masquer la souffrance qu'il ressentait aux creux de ses reins. Ses deux amants vinrent l'étreignirent, lui offrant des caresses et des baisers multiples pour l'apaiser un peu pendant qu'il essayait de se faire à la présence en lui. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que Daiki ne bouge mais dès qu'il commença à prodiguer un mouvement de vas et viens, le blond s'arqua en geignant, bien que la brûlure se faisait moins forte.

Le désir s'installa à nouveau peu à peu, lentement mais sûrement. Aomine accélera le rythme en voyant le blond se décontracter, se calant à la même vitesse que Kuroko qui le regardait avec un semblant d'inquiétude. Subitement, un long gémissement échappa à Ryouta et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du petit bleuté, embarrassé. Sa prostate fut alors prise d'assaut par Aomine qui à chaque coup de rein, parvenait à aller toujours plus loin. Tetsuya s'accrocha aux dos de Kise, le griffant légèrement alors que celui-ci aidait à soulever le bleuté à la limite de la jouissance.

Au bout de quelques autres vas-et-viens, Ryouta fut le premier à se déverser, suivit de près par Kuroko. Aomine fut le dernier à jouir, s'affalant ensuite sur les deux autres dans un soupir de bien être. Tetsuya posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond en souriant puis caressa doucement les cheveux de Daiki qui le laissa faire gentiment.

« Kise-kun, ça va aller ?

\- Huh ? Ah, oui…J'ai…J'ai trouvé ça super… Mais c'est dommage, vos déguisements sont tout tâchés.

\- Et pas que les déguisements, ricana Aomine en glissant ses mains vers les fesses du blond.

\- Hee, Aominecchin! »

Ryouta était rouge de gêne et donna une petite tape sur la tête de son camarade, toujours égal à lui-même.

Une fois le petit groupe difficilement relevé, Tetsuya leur proposa de prendre un bain tous ensemble. Kise accepta avec joie en serrant dans ses bras le petit joueur et en l'aidant à retirer son costume. Cette soirée qui s'était présenté tout d'abord ennuyeuse et banale, allait sûrement changer sa vie.

** Bonus **

« Ouah, ta salle de bain est super grande, Ryouta !, s'écria Daiki.

\- Moui, répondit le blond sans grande volonté.

\- Il faudra vraiment qu'on essaye dans la baignoire ! Nee, Tetsu ?

\- Aominecchin !, s'écria Ryouta.

\- Moi ça ne me pose pas de problème, Kise-kun.

\- Ah. Hm… Attends, quoi ?! »

_La nuit allait être mouvementée._

END.

* * *

*** Les konbini ( ou combini, j'ai plus l'habitude de l'écrire avec un « c » pour ma part ) sont des petits supermarchés au japon ouvert en général 24h/24 et 7j/7.**

**** Oui oui, c'est censé être un bruit de sonnette**

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez, joyeux Halloween ~**

**Sinon, peut être y aura-t-il un ou deux OS supplémentaire mais pas avec le même couple. J'espère juste pouvoir les poster avant Halloween ( faudrait déjà que je les écrive o/ )**

**Pour me donner votre avis sur le prochain couple, venez votez ( le lien est en bas de mon profil et sera retirez bientôt )**

**Ellywn : Hoy laissez lui une petite review ! Elle le mérite ! Biz ! :3**


	2. Pumpkin and Tsundere

**One-Shot n°2**

**Me revoilà chers lecteurs, un nouvel OS (Beaucoup plus court cette fois)… sans lemon.**

**Ah, je n'aurais peut être pas du vous en informer...**

**[ Ayato : Si, au contraire, c'est une bonne idée. Moins de yaoiste il y aura, mieux je me porterai. ]**

**° Keisuke : Ayato-san, ne sois pas si dure avec Aya-chan ! Aya-chan, je suis sûr que ça ne changera rien et qu'ils vont dévorer cet OS comme le précédent ! ;w; °**

**Mais sii, regarde, sa souris s'est rapprochée de la croix rouge ! D8**

**[ Tu es paranoïaque, baka. ]**

**…**

**(Ellywn : Ayato-kuuuuun tu sais ce que je tiens la dans mes mains ? Un bon katana, veux-tu essayais la sodomie kataneuse ? )**

**[ Très peu pour moi, demande à Makoto. ]**

Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir cette petite conversation de schizophrène...**Bref.**

**Je signal encore notre petit disclaimer adoré avant de vous laissez lire :**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**COUPLE :** Cette fois-ci, un petit Kiyokaga tout mignon ( Oh si, j'ai osé, et j'ai même un cookie pour le prouver, kuku )

**RATING :** T car nous ne ferons part d'aucune violence ou obscénité ( Comme ma personne s'exprime avec élégance [ Un peu trop même... -_- ] Urusai To-chan. )

* * *

OS no.2 : Pumpkin &amp; Tsundere !

Kagami se leva de son lit encore chaud. Sa tête le faisait terriblement souffrir et il ne se rappelait plus vraiment des événements d'hier. Il tituba jusqu'à la porte entrouverte à pas de loup, le plus silencieusement possible. Les pièces en dehors de la chambre à coucher étaient plutôt froides, laissant régner la fraîcheur matinale dans la petite demeure. Il se dépêcha de saisir puis fermer son peignoir correctement, grelottant.

_Il y avait trois chose que Taiga détestait plus que tout dans sa vie pas aussi banale qu'elle en à l'air de lycéen. La première chose qu'il haïssait c'était les chiens, peu importe que vous les jugiez adorables ou non. Il détestait en particulier No.2, la petite mascotte de l'équipe de Seirin, bien qu'il ait un tant soit peu de ressemblance avec son coéquipier Kuroko._

Hier soir avait eu lieu une soirée pour fêter Halloween où était convié les joueurs de Seirin. Il y était allé bien sûr, mais malheureusement pour lui, une certaine personne s'y était aussi retrouvée, et il avait aussi beaucoup bu. Un peu trop même. Ensuite, cette personne c'était proposée pour le raccompagner chez lui et avait commencé à l'embêter, dès la moitié du chemin alors qu'il n'était pas en état de la repousser. Et il avait aussi fait _ça _avec elle.

Le roux descendit l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea à la cuisine. Il frissonna en sentant ses pieds nus sur le carrelage glacé, mais le mouvement brusque qui suivit lui arracha une petite plainte. _Shit,_ ça faisait trop mal ! Plus jamais il ne ferait _ça_ de sa vie, _Never_ !

\- Atchoum !

_La deuxième chose qu'il détestait était d'être malade, ce qu'il était actuellement. Depuis qu'il était petit, il attrapait facilement froid et un rien lui faisait prendre froid._

Il daigna aller chercher une paire de chaussons en boitant et en éternuant, puis commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il venait de finir de sortir les œufs du frigo et de les casser dans sa poêle - c'est-à-dire quelques éternuements plus tard -, deux bras l'encerclèrent tandis qu'un visage se posait dans son cou. Il grogna pour la forme et se retourna pour repousser son assaillant.

_Enfin, la troisième chose qu'il ne supportait pas était Teppei. Kiyoshi Teppei. C'était l'ancien capitaine de Seirin et il se trouvait que celui-ci éprouvait plus que de l'amitié envers son kouhai. Et même si ce dernier n'avait pas refusé ses avances au début, là, actuellement, en son for intérieur, il le détestait._

\- Ohayo, Kagami ~

Son senpai se rapprocha de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais Taiga le repoussa une seconde fois, rougissant. Kiyoshi garda ses mains sur les hanches de son amant.

\- Kagami-kun, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le châtain en se penchant sur lui.

\- R-Rien ! Lâ-lâche-moi maintenant !, balbutia t-il.

\- Non, pas question.

Teppei le prit à nouveau dans ses bras sans prendre en compte les protestations de l'être qu'il chérissait. Il se rapprocha de son oreille et y souffla :

\- Kagami, _I love you_.

La réaction soudaine de Taiga fut vraiment adorable. Ses joues faisaient concurrence à ses cheveux rouges tellement il était gêné. Kagami fourra sa tête contre le torse du grand brun en grommelant pour la forme. Kiyoshi ne discernait que le bout de ses oreilles toutes rougies. Cela lui arracha un sourire.

_Bon, il ne le détestait peut être pas autant que ça dans le fond… _

\- I... I love you too...

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plut, même si c'est très court.**

**Je m'excuse aussi auprès des gentils reviewers qui m'ont dit qu'ils préféraient le Kagakuro, surtout que je viens de caser Kagami avec Kiyoshi-senpai ( nyark ) mais je crois que j'adore ce couple ! Ne me tuez pas, o-ne-gai /PAF/.**

**Bon, je sais aussi que ça n'a pas beaucoup de rapport avec la fête, mais je n'avais que de la guimauve dans la tête quand j'ai écrit ça x)**

**A la prochaine :3**


End file.
